New York (State)
, New Netherland, New Yolk | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | State = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview New York is a state in the northeastern United States of America. New York was one of the original thirteen British colonies that formed the United States. New York is the fourth most populous state in the United States. To differentiate from New York City, it is known as New York State. Pre-Colonial America The land in which New York would day was home to various Native American tribes. A powerful Native American Indian shaman cursed a piece of land in New York to bind the chaos-entity Tyanon to that place and bar her full access to Earth. The site continued to serve as a place for arcane Native American Indian rituals. Shamans of the Wappinger tribe were known to journey here for vision quests. 16th Century In 1524 A.D., the first Europeans arrived in the land which would one day be known as New York lead by the French explorers. 17th Century In the 1609, New Netherland was settled by Dutch immigrants. In 1626, the Dutch bought the island of Manhattan from Native Americans creating the town of New Amsterdam. These immigrants were greeted by time traveler Wolf Turber, a robot from the future of Earth-TRN215 who sought to conquer the Earth. He attempted to subvert the Dutch immigrants in 1649 to his cause, but they saw through his duplicity and chased him away. The province would remain a Dutch possession until 1674 when it came under control of the English and renamed New York, named for the Duke of York, later King James II of England. 18th Century In the 1700's, the land was settled by Charles Graymalkin and his wife Marcia. Little is known about the this period, although Charles did bury his son alive after beating him nearly to death, due to finding him having intimate relations with another boy from town. In the late 18th Century, the American Revolutionary War also known as the American War of Independence began. It was an armed conflict between Great Britain and thirteen of its North American colonies, which had declared themselves the independent United States of America. New York was one of the major battle grounds of the war. Turber, attempted to conquer the Earth in the year 1780. There, he tried to betray the American army to the British during the final years of the Revolutionary War. Here too, Turber's duplicity was exposed, forcing him to travel back to the year 1600. 20th Century In 1942, the entire state of New York was terrorized by the Jelly Men, protoplasmic creatures created by the Imperial Japanese army to ravage the United States. The creatures were slain by the Vision. In 1944, a group of gas racketeers working the shores of Long Island were involved in the black market sale of gasoline during the heaviest rationing period of the war until they were stopped by the Sub-Mariner. In the 1950's, during the height of the Cold War, Secret Service agent Kent Blake uncovered communist spies providing secrets to Chinese agents who were hidden in a sub off the coast of Long Island. Modern Age At a training camp in Upstate New York, Steven Rogers tried to make a new life for himself, working as a boxer until he heard about the Avengers' disappearance and left to look for them. Some time later, the Avengers were searching the Wasp, who had been kidnapped by Yellowjacket, in a small city in Upstate New York, where they spotted them as they were exiting city hall. Yellowjacket was attacked, but the Wasp stopped them, telling the group that they shouldn't fight Yellowjacket because they were going to be married. Many years later, in a multi-millionaire villa built on a mountain wall in Upstate New York, Justin Hammer heard of Scorpion's deception and enlisted other operatives to bring him back. At the doorstep of an Upstate New York monastery that was associated with the Knights Templar, an unidentified woman left a trio of Hellbent infants. The three Hellbent, named Ard, Tia, and Vor played within the monastery, continuing under the supervision of Gregori and Lauria. Once they discovered their powers and became known as the Cadre, they left the monastery heading to Manhattan. Meanwhile, Set led a group of Hellbent into the upstate New York monastery and slaughtered the Knights Templar stationed there. The next day, Chloe Tran accompanied the Hellbent trio back to their former home, where they found the corpses of Gregori and the rest of the monks stationed there. While Dementia, Shard, and Vortex dealt with their loss, Chloe checked the Archives and was surprised to find that even the back-up files on the trio were incomplete. Some time later, the Thing was about to catch Dragon Man for his nephew, but he eventually changed his mind and let it go. | PointsOfInterest = Cities: * Albany * Annandale on Hudson * Buffalo * Hegeman * Hyde Park * King's Crossing * Marlboro * Mount Athena * New York * Oneida * Ossining * Plattsburg * Pottersville * Scarsdale * Syracuse * Ithaca * New York State City Index Universities: * Columbia University * State University at Hegeman * Empire State University Other Places: * Abercrombie Orphanage * Adirondack Mountains * Castner County Prison * Catskill Mountains * Cedar Sinai Hospital * Christ's Crown * Consolidated Edison * Fenhoff Institute * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, aka Institute for Higher Learning * Doctor Doom's Castle * New York State Prison * Niagara Falls * Ryan Chemicals Plant * Sentinel Headquarters * Serpent Citadel * Sing Sing * Hellfire Club Building * Westchester County | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York New York at Wikipedia] }} ru:Нью-Йорк Category:U.S. States Category:British Empire